Mi amada Nemesis
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Después de ser abandonada por un hombre de lo que destruyeron su "hogar". Sin lugar a dónde ir y sin ninguna forma de sobrevivir, su único consuelo era la muerte. Hasta que una madre castaña de dos hijos la rescató llevándola a su casa, conociendo a su nueva familia y de pasó a él. Su pilar, su hermano mayor y el amor de su vida... su Rito. (En colaboración con Aniber.)
1. chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Era un nuevo día en la vida de Rito, pero esta vez todo había cambiado. A su lado se encontraba su novia y amiga desde niños. La joven yacía dormida después de haber hecho el amor con el castaño y haber consumado esos sentimientos que tenía por él.

"Némesis" - Pensó el castaño mientras veía el dulce dormir de su novia. - "Te amo" -

Dicho esto, el chico pasó su mano por la desnuda espalda de la morena la cual sintió aquella caricia la cual llegó hasta el trasero de ella. El castaño sonrió mientras acariciaba los glúteos de su novia quien al sentir eso se giró mostrando el frente a un recién despertado Rito.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? - Preguntó él al ver a la morena que recién se estaba despertando para repetir la acción de anoche.

\- Sí quiero, pero ahora no dejes que me duerma. -

Nemesis se subió sobre Rito para empezar con sus caricias. Los besos eran intercambiados con pasión y amor, Rito acariciaba los pequeños pechos de su novia sacando gemidos dulces y eróticos. Rito soltó uno de los pechos y la dirigió sobre su trasero, apretando su glúteo izquierdo.

\- Ahh~~ - Nemesis recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, la erección de Rito rozaba su .- ya mojada -. Vagina, la cuál palpitaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro.

Nemesis movía sus caderas de atrás hacía adelante. Estimulando la virilidad de su amado castaño.

\- Metela... - su voz tenía un tono de deseo - Te quiero dentro... - los labios de la morena se juntaron con los del castaño.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero... - Rito mordió su labio inferior.

\- Eres un pervertido... - Nemesis uso su "habilidad especial" para hacerse aparecer unas orejas y cola de gato - Ahora sí...

\- Te falta algo - Rito metió la punta sacando un gemido por parte de Nemesis.

\- Nya~~ - un erótico maullido escapó de los labios de Nemesis, excitando de sobremanera a Rito.

El castaño sin esperar un rato más entro dentro de la morena, para empezar con el acto sexual que tanto les encantaba.

Los dulces gemidos de Nemesis resonaron en toda la habitación, el ambiente era excitante y a la vez amoroso. Rito besaba el cuello de Nemesis .- la morena tenía la mirada pérdida -. la morena movía sus caderas al compás del castaño.

Si una mañana normal en el casa de la familia Yuuki, lo que ellos ignoraban es que en la puerta de encontraba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro jugando consigo misma.


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Rito no podía creer lo bella que se veía su amada Némesis; las orejas de gato que poseía la morena hacían lucir bella su figura y esos dorados ojos pedían que su amado le mimara.

\- Rito - Habló ella mientras sonreía tiernamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Neme-chan? - Preguntó él mientras jugaba con los oscuros y sedosos cabellos de ella.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando llegue? - Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de su amado cosa que le gustó a la morena. - Estamos a casi 10 años desde que llegué a esta casa... contigo - Terminó ella con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

El castaño recordó eso a la perfección debido a que aquel día conocería al amor de su vida.

\- Claro que me acuerdo, ese día yo no me esperaba tener a la mejor novia del mundo. - Dijo él mientras acariciaba aquellas orejas de su amada quien ronroneo ante eso. - Creo que ha sido el mejor día de mi vida -

Ante eso la morena se levantó un poco dejando ver su pequeño pecho al chico. Con una sonrisa ella comento lo siguiente.

\- Y cuando tuvimos sexo anoche, fue el segundo mejor ¿No? - Ante eso el castaño no pudo decir nada ya que en verdad amo hacer el amor con su Némesis. - Vamos Rito, sólo admite que tener sexo ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado. -

El chico iba a decir algo, pero se dió cuenta rápidamente de lo que la morena trataba de hacer. Sonriéndole levemente, Rito toma a Némesis de sus caderas y hace que ella regrese a como estaba antes para poder decirle lo que ella necesitaba saber.

Acercándose al oído de una juguetona gatita, Rito decidió confesarse.

\- El que llegarás a mi vida ha sido lo mejor. -

Aquellas palabras dieron en el corazón de Némesis tal cual flecha.

\- Cuando llegaste a mi vida, pensé en cuídate día y noche - Rito en esos momentos mordió la oreja de la morena quien soltó un gemido de placer ante eso. -Y ahora no quiero dejarte ya que te amo más que nunca; tu cuerpo es mío, pero yo también soy tuyo. - Ante eso el chico llevo su mano hasta la vagina de su amada para comenzar a frotarla.

Némesis al sentir el tacto de la mano de su hombre no pudo evitar excitarse.

\- ¡Rito! - Exclamó ella mientras sentía su intimidad tornarse húmeda nuevamente.

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó él mientras sus dedos jugaban con los labios vaginales de ella.

\- M-M voy a correr s-si sigues así - Informó ella mientras se giraba para ver el rostro de su amado. - P-Pervertido -

El castaño se había sentido apagado al ver aquella sonrisa de su amada la cual estaba llena de amor.

\- Te amo - Dijo él para darle un beso a Némesis en la nariz. - Pero, quiero darte más de lo que no pude anoche. -

Némesis se sentía excitado cada vez más al sentir los dedos de Rito en ella, pero aquello aumentaría más al sentir como la otra mano de Rito tocaba su cola.

\- E-Eres un p-pervertido - Dijo ella con voz apenas audible debido a sus constante gemidos.

\- Sabes que te amo, te amo desde ese día que llegaste con mi madre. - Rito sentía como los jugos de Némesis envolvían su mano mojandola. - Y amo siempre que te veo feliz como ahora. -

El chico podía ver que su amada estaba disfrutando la masturbación que él le ofrecía.

\- M-Me voy a... -

En ese momento Némesis no pudo más y se corrió en la mano de su amado quien retiro de la vagina sus dedos para posteriormente llevar su mano a su boca saboreando el sabor de su amada quien estaba jadeando.

\- Sabes exquisita - Dijo Rito mientras ofrecía su mano a la morena para que probara el delicioso sabor de sus propios jugos. - Di "Ah" -

La morena sólo abrió su boca para sacar su lengua y empezar a lamer de manera estimulante la mano de Rito. Némesis al probar sus jugos quedó maravillada por aquel dulce sabor que tenía y que era igual de sabroso que el semen de su amado.

\- Delicioso - Comentó ella mientras seguía lamiendo sus jugos - Con razón te gustó tanto estar entre mis piernas -

Rito en ese momento rio ante ese comentario ya que era cierto.

\- Se ve que has soñado conmigo - Dijo la morena quien terminaba de lamer la última gota de sus fluido dejando la mano de Rito limpia - Yo también he soñado desde niña el estar junto a ti -

El castaño no pudo evitar enternecerse ante eso, ya que él desde niño añoraba estar casado con su amada.

\- Yo también ahnelaba estar junto a ti y ahora puedo decir con total seguridad que ese sueño lo mantendré por ti, por mi, por nosotros. - Pese a todo lo que han vivido y los retos que han superado, las palabras de Rito siempre han llevado ese tono de calma como determinación que envolvían en un cálido abrazo el corazón de Némesis. - Quiero que siempre sepas que te amo sólo a ti -

La morena al oír eso, no pudo evitar llorar ligeramente por tales palabras.

\- No tienes remedio - Dijo ella mientras lloraba de alegría cosa que el castaño sabía. - Hacer llorar a una chica que acaba de correrse, no tienes ni tendrás remedio. -

Dándole un beso en la frente, la pobre de Némesis lloraba más y más por culpa de Rito.

\- Ya basta - Decía ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y esa bella sonrisa digna de una princesa - No quiero que me veas llorar -

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un beso a su amada Némesis. La morena acepto gustosa aquel beso sintiendo en su cuerpo recorrer una corriente eléctrica.

Ella amaba a su Rito.

Una vez que la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos rompieron el beso siendo que un único y delgado hilo de saliva les unía.

\- R-Rito - Le habló a su novio rompiendo la unión que quedó de aquel beso.

\- ¿S-Sí? - Preguntó él algo jadeante por el beso.

\- ¿Te gusta mi pecho así? - Preguntó la morena llevando sus manos a aquel pequeño pecho de ella y jugando ligeramente con sus pezones ya duros. - ¿O lo quieres aún más grande? - Con una sonrisa la chica aumento el tamaño de su busto.

Rito estaba impresionado por eso ya que era una habilidad que desconocía de Némesis.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? - Preguntó Rito mientras llevaba sus manos a los recién crecidos pechos de Némesis.

\- Hace unos días en el baño. - Confesó ella mientras sentía las manos de Rito jugar con sus senos. - Pensé que te gustaría probar, aunque sé que te gusta más mi pequeño pecho. -

\- Lo amo, es muy lindo - Respondió él mientras jugaba con los erectos pezones de Némesis. - Son tan lindos y duros -

\- L-Lo sé - Respondió Némesis algo excitada mientras sentía los dedos de Rito jugando con aquellos pezones de ella - V-Vamos, para -

Aquella petición hizo que el castaño mirará a su novia que tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó un tanto alegre al verla así soltandola de su agarre.

La chica de ojos dorados al sentir que su amado ya no la estaba excitando, sintió que su intimidad dejaba de calentarse más y más evitando así que ambos siguieran en la cama.

\- Hay que bajar a desayunar, recuerda que tenemos escuela y hay que ir con Mikado -

El castaño asintió y se empezó a cambiar en cambio la morena solo se puso unas bragas y un camisón de color negro .- un traje habitual de ella -. salió de su habitación lista para desayunar.

Se dirigió a la cocina bajando las escaleras, esperando encontrar a su hermana menor.

Encontrando a una castaña frente a la cocina sirviendo el desayuno con un delantal.

Pero algo llamó su atención, un líquido trasparente estaba deslizándose por sus piernas. Una pequeña brisa pasó por la cocina levantando un poco la falda de su hermana enseñando que no traía puesto ropa interior.

\- _"Mikan acaso tú..."_


	3. capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Némesis miraba muy extrañada a Mikan sin que esta última notará la presencia de la morena.

\- "Ella se ha... " - Para Némesis esto era un shock total ya que su hermana menor era una niña casta y pura - " ¿¡Cuándo pasó esto!? " -

Una gota tras otra caía al húmedo suelo enmedio de los pies de Mikan.

\- Ah - Se escuchó un gemido salir de la castaña cosa que alertó a Némesis quien rápidamente salió de ahí. - Rito, por favor sigue -

Llevando sus dedos a su intimidad, Mikan procedió a darse otro poco de placer pensando en su hermano mayor. Era tanto el amor como su excitación al tocar su clítoris que sus jugos vaginales comenzaban a empapar nuevamente el piso rápidamente.

Mientras eso sucedía en la cocina, Némesis se encontraba en la planta alta de la casa respirando agitadamente mientras en su mente aquella imagen seguía fresca y sin irse.

\- E-Ella - Apenas y Némesis podía articular palabra alguna sin pensar en que vio a su hermana de esa forma - Mojada -

Un rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la morena quien sentía una sensación extraña recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo? - Némesis sin salir de su shock se aproximó a la habitación de Rito. - ¿Cuándo ella se volvío así de pervertida? -

Para la chica amante de lo dulce esto era una sorpresa ya que tanto ella como Rito fueron cuidadosos en no hacer ningún ruido cuando tenían sexo.

En ese momento, Rito salió de su habitación ya cambiado junto con la ropa de Némesis para que pudieran ir juntos al colegio. El castaño vio a su novia, pero se encontraba toda pálida y temblante.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó el castaño asustando a su novia la cual se puso totalmente pálida. - ¿Qué tienes, por qué tan pálida? - Para Rito el verla asustada era muy extraño actualmente. - No me digas qué viste otra de esas series de concursos que pasan en la televisión, ¿Verdad? -

\- ¿Eh? - La morena no sabía ni que responder ya que aún pensaba cómo su pequeña Mikan se había vuelto pervertida. - No, nada de eso. -

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó Rito muy extrañado por la actitud de su novia.

\- Ah es que tenemos el chequeó con la doctora Mikado y debo de hacer los ejercicios - Mintió ella para poder así zafarse de Rito quien miro minuciosamente a su amada Némesis. - Además de que debes de tomar las muestras de... ya sabes, ahí abajo. - Némesis nuevamente se sonrojo al recordar que debían tomar muestras de ella, pero de su intimidad.

El rostro de Rito pasó de un claro tono a un rojo muy intenso.

\- Lo había olvidado - Contestó muy nervioso el castaño ya que realmente había olvidado aquello. - Me concentré tanto en ayudar a Kotegawa que se me pasó esa parte con Mikado. -

Némesis al oír el nombre de la presidenta del comité disciplinario comenzó a emitir un aura de celos.

\- ¿Por qué irías a su auxilio, Yuuki-san? - Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Tranquila, e-ella quiere ayuda para repartir volantes. - Respondió él muy asustado al ver a Némesis así.

\- Espero que sea eso, Yuuki-san - Los ojos de su novia perdieron el brillo y esta se acercó a él tranquilamente para rodearlo con sus brazos. - No querrás que me enoje contigo otra vez, ya que si es así podrás olvidarte de tener dinero por un mes. - Advirtió ella mirando con una felicidad macabra a su amado novio quien sudaba de frío.

\- Comprendo - Respondió él un tanto asustado mientras abrazaba a su novia esperando calmarla. - Además sólo tengo ojos para ti y nada más. -

Aquellas palabras calmaron el aura asesina de Némesis.

\- Entonces cómprame un pastel, no menos, como cinco pasteles de chocolate con pan sabor vainilla. - Pidió ella con estrellas en los ojos al ver que Rito sólo reía. - Y así te perdonaré por fijarte en aquella pervertida -

Rito al escuchar eso último se confundió.

\- Ah, no me vengas que no te has dado cuenta que Yui es una pervertida de primera categoría - Expresó Némesis un tanto exasperada al ver que su novio era tan denso.

\- Kotegawa no es una pervertida, ¿No ves como nos regaña a los dos? - Dijo Rito mientras recordaba los regaños que les daba su compañera al verle a él y a Némesis juntos. - Creo que ella no es una pervertida. -

Némesis miro sin expresión alguna a Rito cosa que el castaño notó.

\- Voy a creer que aún eres muy noble y puro como para no darte cuenta. - Dijo la morena mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. - Pero si veo que ella quiere hacer algo contigo, me encargaré de que sepa quién es Yuuki Némesis. -

Rito no pudo evitar reír ante los celos de su amada ya que ella podía comportarse como toda una niña pequeña que no quería ser separada de su juguete favorito.

\- Bien, pero mejor bajemos a desayunar ya que se nos hará tarde. -

Y así Rito junto a Némesis bajaron las escaleras para ir rumbo a la cocina. Claro está que la morena no se había cambiado aún y olvidó, por sus celos, el detalle de Mikan quien se encontraba dándole los últimos arreglos a los almuerzos de sus hermanos.

\- Buenos días. - Saludó la castaña mientras terminaba de meter los almuerzos de ambos en bolsas. - ¿Cómo amanecieron los dos? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa particularmente alegre en su rostro.

\- Muy bien Mikan, ya sabes, como siempre. - Respondió su hermano mientras se sentaba en la mesa para tomar su desayuno.

\- Me alegro Rito, espero que disfrutes el desayuno que hice para ti. - Dijo Mikan meintras le entregaba un omelette a su hermano como una a su hermana. - Tú también disfruta el desayuno, hermanita. -

Ante eso, a la mente de Némesis llegó la imagen de Mikan de esta mañana cosa que le causó un escalofrío enorme a la morena.

\- Gracias - Respondió Némesis tratando de actuar normal. - Será un "gran" desayuno -

\- Oh sí lo será, es especial para ambos ya que los hice con amor - Respondió la castaña quien se sonrojo ligeramente causando un pánico en Némesis. - Usé un nuevo ingrediente que yo misma preparé -

La morena quedó en blanco al escuchar eso mientras su novio probaba el omelette quedando fascinado por el sabor.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó maravillado el castaño al sentir un sabor dulce en el huevo. - Te quedó excelente Mikan, como siempre. -

Mikan al oír eso no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el cumplido y voltear a ver a su hermana quién se puso nerviosa al ser observada.

\- ¿Te gustó, Neme-oneechan? - Preguntó Mikan con ilusión en su rostro.

\- Ah, déjame probar - Respondió ella mientras tomaba su tenedor y cortaba un poco de su desayuno el cual tenía una sustancia transparente y pegajosa. - "Ella es más pervertida de lo que creí" -

Lentamente Némesis llevó a su boca aquel trozo bañado con algo pegajoso que al momento de saborearlo tenía un sabor dulce que le maravilló.

\- ¡Genial! - Gritó la morena mientras veía con estrellas a su hermana. - ¡Eres increíble Mikan! -

\- ¡Gracias! - Respondió Mikan al ver que a ambos les fascinó la comida.

\- ¿Qué usaste este vez? - Preguntó Rito mientras comía más de su desayuno. - Es pegajoso y a la vez dulce -

\- C-Cierto - Dijo la morena mientras seguía comiendo con ligera culpa.

\- Use jarabe de maiz - Respondió Mikan.

\- ¿¡Jarabe de maíz!? - Preguntó Némesis sintiéndose aliviada por dentro.

\- Sí, es que la verdad creí que debía usarlo.

\- ¿No usaste nada más?

\- No

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sólo use eso, ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Mikan extrañada mientras veía como Némesis se levantaba de su asiento para ir a abrazarla.

\- Mi hermanita sigue siento tan linda - Dijo la morena sollozando comicamente.

\- Gracias Neme-oneechan - Contestó Mikan con mucha felicidad.

Después de eso, los tres decidieron retomar el desayuno con una Mikan feliz por la palabras de sus hermanos y una Némesis con un aire de alivio.

\- "Tal vez fue mi imaginación" - Pensaba Némesis al recordar aquella escena - "Es lo más seguro ya que acababa de tener un encuentro con Rito y él me dió placer, no creo que Mikan sea así, ¿O sí?" - En ese momento Némesis miro de reojo a una sonriente Mikan quien disfrutaba de su desayuno.

\- "No, es sólo mi imaginación" - Para Némesis era difícil creer que su pequeña hermana sea así de pervertida.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar, Némesis se cambió rápidamente de ropa usando el uniforme del instituto. Mikan por su lado llevaba puestas sus ropas casuales ya que en la escuela no le pedían uniforme como a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Llevan todo? - Preguntaba Mikan a Némesis como a Rito en un tono parecido al de una madre.

\- Sí, tranquila, esta vez no sé nos olvidará nada como la vez pasada. - Respondió Rito mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Ya no olvidaremos nada, puedes confiar en nosotros. - Secundo la morena dándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Mikan en ese momento soltó un suspiro por la actitud de ambos.

\- Bien, confiaré en ambos. - Fue la simple respuesta de la castaña quien tomó su mochila para ponérsela. - Sólo no quiero que anden haciendo destrozos porque olvidaron un cuaderno. - Advirtió ella mientras veía a sus hermanos seriamente.

\- Nuevamente, nos disculpamos. - Respondieron Rito y Némesis al unisono.

\- Está bien, ¡Hay que irnos! - Ordenó la menor a los mayores quienes obedecieron. - "Sólo espero que no hagan molestar nuevamente a Kotegawa-senpai" -

Una vez que ya tenían todo, los tres se dispusieron a irse. Rito junto a Némesis acompañaron a su hermana hasta una calle donde las amigas de ella se encontraron con Mikan despidiéndose de la pareja.

\- Nos vemos Rito, Némesis. - Se despidió Mikan de sus hermanos.

\- Nos vemos Mikan, cuídate mucho. - Habló Némesis despidiéndose de su hermanita. - Saca buenas calificaciones -

Ante eso la castaña rio un poco ante eso.

\- Tú también hermana, debes mejorar tus calificaciones si quieres que siga cocinando. - Respondió la castaña mientras las amigas de ella reían de la misma forma ante una avergonzada Némesis. - Nos vemos Rito -

El castaño sonrió ante eso de manera dulce.

\- Nos vemos Mikan, cuídate - Se despidió él notando que las amigas de Mikan le veían con miradas pícaras. - ¿Eh? -

Entonces una de las amigas de Mikan tomó a la castaña de la mano para decirle algo que puso roja a la hermana de Rito.

\- ¡No es eso! - Grito la castaña toda roja mientras veía de reojo a su hermano. - Y-Ya vámonos -

La castaña junto a sus amigas le dieron un último adiós al castaño quien estaba feliz de que su hermana tuviera tan buenas amigas.

\- Estoy feliz por ella, ¿Tu no? - Preguntó Rito para voltear a ver a su novia quien estaba con un aura depresiva. - ¿Neme-chan? -

\- Ya no hay respeto por su oneechan- Dijo la morena con aura de total depresión por las palabras de Mikan. - Ya no respeta a su amada Neme-oneechan -

Rito no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente para intentar levantar los ánimos de su amada quien caminaba ahora sin vida a la escuela.

Y así inició la mañana de los Yuuki, otro día, otros recuerdos que los tres han generado.

Rito y Némesis caminaban por la calle con dirección a la escuela, siendo sumamente tranquilo para ambos. Al estar los dos solos sin nadie conocido viéndolos, la pareja podía hablar de las cosas que disfrutaban de manera tranquila.

\- Podríamos intentarlo mientras vemos una película - Dijo Némesis mirando sonriente a Rito quien reía ante eso. - No te rías - Se quejó mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

\- Vamos, si ver una película para ti es sinónimo de golosinas, no de hacer el amor Neme-chan - Contesto el castaño viendo la graciosa cara que puso su novia. - Vamos, no es para tanto, sí quieres podemos hacerlo, pero es probable que te quedes dormida después de comer todas las golosinas. -

Némesis no pudo evitar sentir como aquellas palabras le daban en todo su ser.

\- Me odias - Respondió Némesis con un aura depresiva.

\- De hecho te amo mucho - Corrigió Rito mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a Némesis quien se sintió alegre por la acción.

\- Y ahora buscas contentarme, eres el peor de todos. - La voz de la morena estaba llena de felicidad y alegría pese a que buscaba sonar molesta. - Pero te lo paso mi querido sirviente -

\- Soy tu novio, no tu sirviente - Informo Rito mientras veía esa mirada llena de perversión digna de su amada. - Además, te recuerdo que yo soy el presidente estudiantil y tú la vicepresidenta, por lo que no puedo ser tu sirviente. -

\- ¿Eso crees? - Preguntó la morena alzando una ceja. - Llegando me darás un masaje en los pies, Rito -

\- ¿Crees que lo haré? - Preguntó el castaño con una mirada retadora cosa que la morena notó.

\- Ah, y te pondrás tacones y un bello vestido de Maid, señor presidente - Agregó Némesis mirando de la misma forma que Rito le miraba. - Y deberás de comprarme golosinas -

\- ¿De verdad crees que lograrás hacerlo?

\- Haré que me llames ama

\- Eso no pasará Neme-chan

\- Llegando a la escuela ya verás.

La pareja se miró seriamente unos segundos más hasta que ambos soltaron una carcajada. Muchas personas dirían que esto era extraño, pero para los dos era algo sumamente normal en sus vidas. Adoraban retarse, pero nunca harían algo que lastimara al otro y eso era claro.

\- Bien, te esperaré - Dijo el castaño viendo a su sonriente novia.

\- Yo esperaré a Riko-chan - Contestó Némesis ya que adoraba hacer sufrir así a su novio.

\- Luego dices que yo te odio -

Rito y Némesis habían llegado a la escuela y para el gusto de ambos la presidenta del comité disciplinario los estaba esperando en la entrada.

\- Hola Kotegawa-chan - Saludó Némesis con desgano al ver a la chica que amaba a querido Rito.

\- Neme-chan - Respondió la chica de ojos caramelo con una mirada retadora.

De repente, la tensión entre las dos creció al grado de que Rito juraba ver que se lanzaban rayos con la mirada.

- _"Tengo miedo"_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Desde que llegaron a la escuela, un sentimiento de terror había crecido en Rito debido a la fuerte rivalidad u odio que mostraba la presidenta del comité disciplinario con su querida novia la cual no se quedaría atrás.

\- "Por favor, que este día termine lo más pronto posible." - Pensaba Rito mientras observaba a ambas chicas gruñirse notando que casi Némesis dejaba salir su cola junto a sus orejas. - ¡Ya basta! - Gritó él alarmando a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuuki-kun? - Preguntó ligeramente alarmada Kotegawa al ver el rostro serio que el castaño le regalaba.

\- Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema, Rito? - Preguntó Némesis con una sonrisa triunfante al notar que Kotegawa era incapaz de llamarlo por su primer nombre.

\- Estan armando un escándalo; toda las personas nos han estado observando desde que llegamos. - Señaló el castaño logrando hacer que las chicas girasen sus cabezas a cada lado logrando percatarse del número de personas que había alrededor. - Yui, Némesis, al formar parte del grupo estudiantil lo mínimo que deben hacer es poner el ejemplo frente al resto de los estudiantes. -

\- P- Pero - Decía Yui buscando una excusa, pero siendo interrumpida por Rito.

\- Kotegawa, somos miembros del comité y tú eres la presidenta del comité disciplinario, tú eres el ejemplo. - La azabache al oír aquello se sintió ligeramente triste por el regaño que le estaba dando Rito.

Némesis al ver esto se estaba riendo, pero de repente sintió la mirada de su amado la cual era igual o mucho más seria de la que recibió Yui.

\- Rito - Habló ella nerviosamente viendo a su novio con cierto miedo. - ¿Me toca el sermón ahora a mí? -

Todos los presentes, salvó Kotegawa, asintieron dejando que una gota de sudor recorriese la cabeza de Némesis.

\- Yuuki Némesis - Habló Rito llamando por su nombre completo a su querida novia la cual comenzó a sudar nerviosamente. - Pídele una disculpa a Kotegawa, ahora. -

Todos los presentes, incluyendo nuevamente a Yui, abrieron los ojos ante tales palabras. Némesis s por su lado mirada con expresión incrédula las palabras que pronunció Rito, pero al ver la seriedad que le regalaba la mirada de su novio no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.

\- "Está planeando un segundo sermón." - Pensó Némesis mientras cerraba los ojos para después caminar hacia Yui.

Rito al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad por la actitud madura que su hermosa novia adoptó en último momento. Yui, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, miraban asombrados aquella acción por parte de la morena la cual estaba cara a cara con ella nuevamente.

\- Kotegawa-chan - Habló Némesis abriendo los ojos para mirar aquellos orbes acaramelados de Yui. - Lamento todo lo que cause esta mañana, eres un miembro importante del comité estudiantil y por eso te pido disculpas. - Finalizó ella inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

\- ¿Eh? -

Kotegawa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En ese momento, Némesis alzó su mirada poniendo unos ojos de cachorro regañado cosa que le llegó a Némesis y al resto con excepción de Rito.

\- ¿Me perdonas? - Preguntó Némesis con una voz dulce.

\- ¡Perdonala! - Se escuchó por ahí en medio de la multitud a una chica que tenía un sangrado nasal evidente.

\- Sí presidenta, sólo mírela. - Decía otra persona apuntando a Némesis.

\- Estoy celosa de su novio. - Dijo una chica con un sonrojo evidente causando un temblor en Némesis.

Yui al ver que esto se podía convertir en algo peor, decidió ceder y aceptar el perdón de la morena.

\- Bien - Dijo ella mirando con seriedad a la vice presidenta del consejo. - Aceptó sus disculpas, pero te mantendré un ojo sobre ambos. - Reafirmó ella para después girar a ver al resto de la escuela con furia en su mirada.

\- Regresen a sus clases o todos estarán en detención. - Dijo Kotegawa con tranquilidad logrando asustar a todos los estudiantes para que sólo quedará ella y la pareja Yuuki. - Bien, entremos a... -

En ese momento una brisa llegó levantando las faldas de ambas cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rito como por Némesis.

\- Etto -

Rito como Némesis pudieron ser testigos de una de las cosas más indecentes que ha hecho Yui.

A la vista de ambos, los labios vaginales de Yui eran visibles y se podía notar que había humedad alrededor de los mismos. La presidenta del comité disciplinario estaba totalmente roja por el hecho de que se dieran cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Némesis con mirada estoica para ver a su novio el cual estaba todo sonrojado. - ¡Deja de verla! -

Yui al momento de ver qué Rito le estaba observando entro en pánico por lo que intento retroceder sin bajar su falda. Al caminar, aquella imagen se volvía hermosa ante la mirada de Rito.

\- L-Lo ¡Ahh! -

Yui no contaba conque se resbalaría provocando que cayese al suelo dejando ver a Némesis como a Rito en todo su esplendor aquella rosa -y excitada- vagina de Kotegawa.

\- ¿Es enserio? - Decía Némesis totalmente molesta con el universo.

Rito por su lado, cerró sus ojos llevándose una mano a su rostro.

\- Dime Yui. - Llamó él a Kotegawa logrando que la nombrada se sonrojara sin aún haber cerrado las piernas. - ¿Olvidaste ponerte las bragas?

En ese momento Rito abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada comprensiva al notar que Yui tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ven, dame la mano. - Dijo Némesis acercándose a Kotegawa quien le miraba con miedo. - No muerdo - Informó la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yui acepto la ayuda levantándose del suelo gracias a su compañera, pero sin evitar llorar por lo que sucedió cosa que le molestó a Némesis.

\- Vamos, no es la primera vez que te vemos así Kotegawa-chan - Dijo Némesis intentando calmar a su compañera, rival y aunque no lo crean, amiga. - Sólo ha sido otro error, no pasa absolutamente nada malo. -

Al oír esas palabras, Yui se calmó ligeramente.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó la presidenta.

\- Neme-chan tiene razón, además, no tienes porqué avergonzarte - Dijo Rito mientras veía a otro lado y se rascaba la mejilla mientras sentía los celos de Némesis. - Vamos al salón del comité, ahí dejé ropa en caso de emergencia. -

Ante esas palabras Yui se calmó regresando a la serena Yui de siempre.

\- B-Bien, me alegro que seas precavido, Yuuki. - Dijo la chica mientras llevaba sus manos a la entre pierna a fin de que su falda no se moviera más y evitar así esxponer su intimidad. - ¿N-Nos vamos? -

Y así, el trío ingreso a la escuela siendo que Némesis vigilaba muy de cerca a Kotegawa debido al hecho que ella era igual o más pervertida de lo que podría llegar a ser Némesis. Una vez llegaron al salón, la morena fue a buscar la ropa de maid para Rito quien negaba a la propuesta.

\- Vamos, sólo póntelo - Pedía la morena con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¿Y sí mejor te lo pones tú? - Respondió el castaño totalmente sonrojado al imaginarse a Némesis vestida de sirvienta. - Te verías linda -

Eso último fue escuchado por la morena quien se sonrojo de igual forma.

\- L-Lo haría, pero me queda muy grande. - Aclaró Némesis mientras veía nuevamente a Rito con una mirada con determinación. - Vamos, por favor, sólo esta vez. -

\- Ya te dije que no.

\- Por favor

\- Lo siento mi amor, pero no.

\- Sólo por hoy y ya

\- No, además, si fuera sirviente debería de llevar otro atuendo.

\- Pero si ya eres mi sirviente. - Dijo Némesis mientras saltaba a los brazos de Rito quien la atrapó. - Eres mi hermoso novio que me ama consentir. -

Una mirada juguetona y llena de inocencia provocó que Rito se sonrojara a más no poder cediendo ante la súplica de su amada.

\- Bien, sólo por esta vez usaré el traje de maid. - Dijo con desdén sintiendo como su amada besaba su cuello. - Me haces cosquillas. -

\- Es parte de mi trabajo como novia. - Informó ella con orgullo. - Lo que hacemos en casa, es mi obligación mi amor. -

Para Rito eso era lindo en parte, ya que desde que llegó Némesis a su vida hace casi 11 años (Némesis tenía 3 años cuando fue encontrada por Ringo, actualmente tiene 14), nunca se imaginó que aquella niña se convertirá en su novia, la chica a la que más amaba. Mirando con ojos llenos de ternura a su novia, Rito agradecía cada momento que tenía junto a ella. Némesis al notar aquella mirada se sintió nerviosa ya que esa mirada significa que su amado recordaba cosas cuando eran niños.

\- ¿Qué recuerdas? - Preguntó la morena en voz baja.

\- Sólo recuerdo las veces que te veía reír de pequeña - Aquella respuesta del castaño causó que la morena sintiera ganas de abrazar aún más fuerte a su amado. - Las veces que hacíamos travesuras y nos regañaban. -

Némesis soltó una risa al recordar todo los problemas en los que se metían ambos.

\- Tú nos metías en problemas al buscar hacerme feliz. - Le recordó ella mientras se alzaba de puntitas para alcanzar a juntar la nariz de ella y él. - Pero lo amaba, amabas que me hicieras feliz sin importar nada. -

La pareja en ese momento junto los labios en un tierno beso que duró unos segundos, pero que fue más que suficiente para transmitir esas emociones que ambos sentían por el otro.

\- ¡Ya voy a salir! - se escuchó una voz y la pareja se despegó de inmediato. - Bien, ya tengo puestas mis... Bueno, ya llevo ropa interior. -

La dueña de aquella voz era Kotegawa, quien salió del cuarto donde el consejo guardaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Yui al ver las expresiones llenas de decepción por parte de sus compañeros.

\- No pasó nada - Respondieron al unisono ambos.

\- Bueno será mejor ir al salón de clases - Yui se paró frente a la puerta para poder abrirla y salir del cuarto. Rito estaba por hacer lo mismo pero su novia lo sujeto de la mano.

\- ¿Némesis? - preguntó extrañado el castaño a su novia morena.

La morena no dijo nada y solo posó un dedo sobre su labios para que le hiciera entender que se quedará callada y luego sin que Yui se diera cuenta, presionó con suavidad el miembro casi erecto de Rito sobre su pantalón. El castaño se sobresaltó a tal caricia, y con esa simple indirecta entendió lo que su novia quería hacer en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

Eso no pudo excitarlo más.

\- Lo siento, Yui tenemos mucho trabajó iremos después - Yui volteó por las palabras de la morena, no confiaba mucho en ella. Por eso miró a Rito que asintió para confirmar las palabras de su novia.

\- Bueno... - y sin más ella salió.

Nemesis presiono el cerrojo de la puerta y se recostó con su trasero levantado - ¿Que esperas? - dijo la morena con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Rito no se hizo esperar, saltándose la correa, acercándose a la pelinegra. El castaño levantó su falda dejando sus pantaloncillos de color negro al aire, bajándolos con delicadeza junto con sus bragas negras mojadas, rozó su erecto pene sobre su vagina mojandola más de lo que ya estaba.

\- No me hagas esperar - Rito sin perder el tiempo entró en la morena de una estocada sacando un gemido de placer de sus labios.

Rito pasó su pierna sobre su hombro para poder penetrarla con más fuerza y entrar más en ella. Nemesis gemía al sentirlo más dentro de ella.

\- Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... - los labios de Nemesis se humedecieron y Rito no podía aguantarse las ganas.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, Nemesis movía sus labios con ganas y deseo. Rito solo continuaba con sus embestidas.

Rito cambio de posición colocando el cuerpo de la morena sobre el escritorio, la piernas de Némesis rodearon la cintura del castaño. Rito abrió la blusa de la morena para poder chupar los pechos de su novia.

\- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! - Némesis gemía con fuerza al sentir las penetraciones de su novio sobre ella, Rito besaba y mordía los pezones de la morena. Rito dejó los pechos de Némesis y besó sus labios com fuerza.

\- Ya casi Némesis... ya casi... - los gruñidos de placer del castaño volvían loca a Nemesis quién con fuerza cerraba las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Adentro lo quiero...

\- ¡¡Como gustes!!

\- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! - con un sonoro gemido Némesis llegó al climax mojando los pantalones de Rito.

\- Más... quiero... más... - Némesis tenía corazones en sus ojos y un aura rosa sobre ella.

\- Como gustes mi amor - Rito solo arremetió con más fuerza y velocidad dentro de Némesis.

Una mañana normal en la escuela para ambos tórtolos.

"-"

Nemesis llegó al baño después de tener casi toda la primera hora de la escuela teniendo sexo con su novio, se fue al baño para poder limpiarse y regresar con su novio al baño pero antes de poder salir unos ruidos extraños se escucharon dentro del baño.

\- Rito... Rito... Rito... - para la morena esa voz resultó muy familiar demasiado para ella.

Esos ruidos eran gemidos de placer, la morena con siguió el sonido hacía uno de los baños cerrados. Némesis se metió dentro al lado del baño y se subió al retrete para poder ver hacía el otro lado.

Lo que vio la dejó petrificada.

La líder del comité disciplinario, Yui Kotegawa se encontraba sobre el retrete con sus piernas abiertas y su ropa interior en el suelo mientras ella se masturbaba con un dildo entrando y saliendo de su mojada vagina repitiendo el nombre de su novio.

Nemesis no pudo molestarse menos estaba fantaseando con su novio.

Con enojó salió y se fue al salón del consejo, entró sin verlo miró el traje de maid y salió del lugar para buscar a su novio.


	5. capitulo 5

Ya casi era hora del almuerzo y para Rito era un descanso de estar estudiando durante muchas horas. En ese momento sintió una mirada amenazante y sabía que le pertenecía a su novia.

\- "Me va a matar por algo que yo no hice." - Pensó el castaño girando levemente su cabeza a la derecha para ver a Némesis con unos ojos fríos. - "¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?" -

Rito no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte el día de hoy ya que tuvo que confrontar los celos de Némesis. El simple hecho de enterarse que la presidenta del club sueña con él le causaba un temor enorme ya que casi siempre era reprendido por ella.

\- Y de esta manera, podemos decir que la tecnología como los son los celulares podrían mejorar con el uso del Grafeno. - Explicó el profesor para después oír la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase. - Bien, se pueden retirar jóvenes. -

De inmediato todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para disfrutar aquel tiempo libre que tenían. Una vez que Rito se levantó, observó cómo Yui se retiraba del salón de clases y su amada Némesis le abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Rito - La voz de su novia llamó su atención ya que parecía una voz dolida.

\- ¿Qué sucede... ? - Una vez que volteó a ver a Némesis se encontró con una mirada llena de tristeza por parte de la morena. - Neme-chan -

\- ¿Te gusta Kotegawa? - Preguntó Némesis con miedo ya que no quería perder a Rito.

El castaño al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Él sabía que Némesis también era sensible en el fondo; ella no había tenido una niñez fácil y le fue complicado hacer que ella confiara en él. Némesis era su novia y desde que ambos comenzaron a ser pareja siempre buscaban el cariño del otro prometindose amarse siempre.

Rito con cariño tomó el rostro de la morena para poder unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso que duró unos segundos que fueron más que suficientes para decirse cuanto se aman.

\- Sólo te amo a ti y a nadie más, eres mi novia. - Contestó Rito a la pregunta de la morena quien estaba sonriendo.

\- Rito - Némesis abrazo con más fuerza a su novio sintiendo su cara arder - Te amo. -

\- Yo también - Para Rito, estos momentos eran los que más amaba. - ¿Aún quieres que me ponga ese traje? -

El castaño había notado que su amada novia llevaba el traje de maid en su mochila.

\- Sólo en la casa, quiero hacerte pagar un poco más. - Némesis no pudo evitar reír al ver suspirar a Rito. - "Tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que algún día él te dejará de amar?" - pensó ella mientras se regañaba mentalmente por pensar en eso.

Los dos se separaron y decidieron ir a donde Mikado para poder hacer los análisis de Némesis, claro, tomados de la mano como la pareja que son.

En la enfermería, se encontraba una mujer de cabellera castaña con ligero tono rojizo examinando unas hojas. Aquella mujer tenía una figura envidiable con un enrome pecho el cual era la envidia de muchas mujeres.

\- Señorita Mikado. - Se escuchó una voz llamando la atención de la mujer que llevaba bata blanca.

\- Adelante - Dijo ella viendo como una chica de cabellera oscura ingresaba. - ¿Ahora que sucedió, Rin? -

La chica que se encontraba ahí era Kujou Rin, la tesorera de la escuela y presidente del club de Kendo. La joven mostró su mano para enseñarle a la mujer que tenía una herida en ella.

\- ¿Otra vez te lastimaste en la clase de Kendo? - Preguntó Mikado viendo como Rin asentía. - Debes tener más cuidado, si un día pasa algo malo ya no podrás practicar. -

\- Lo sé - Respondió Rin viendo a otro lado ya que no quería ser regañada.

\- Te lo tengo que decir o debe ser Rito el que te lo diga. - La seriedad en la voz hizo que la presidenta del club de Kendo temblara ligeramente. - Ven, te la voy a vender, pero espero que si haya sido en el club de Kendo y no en una de tus peleas callejeras. -

La joven ni se atrevió en mirar a Mikado, simplemente le dió la mano para que se la curase.

\- Sabes, en estos momentos Rito y Némesis vienen para acá. - Informó Mikado buscando hacer una conversación con la chica mientras le limpiaba la herida. - Némesis ha sido un caso complicado y lo sabes perfectamente. -

\- Lo sé, yo estaba ahí - Dijo Rin con tristeza mientras observaba como la mujer desinfectaba su mano.- Pero, no fue culpa de ella sino de ellos. -

\- No importa de quien fue la culpa, sino que se evitó que pasara a mayores. - Mikado, con pesar, recordaba cierto evento que involucraba a ella, a Rin, a Rito como a Némesis. - Ya está, sólo déjame vendarte la herida -

Rin agradeció que no fuera nada grave.

\- ¡Rápido Rito! -

Aquel grito llamó la atención de ambas ya que era la voz de Némesis. Rin sabía a la perfección que si la veían ahí, Némesis se iba a preocupar demasiado por la herida.

\- Ya voy, no tienes porque ser tan apresurada. -

Al escuchar la voz de Rito, Rin sintió también un ligero temor ya que de la misma forma él se preocupaba mucho por ella al grado de meterse en sus peleas.

\- "¿Ahora qué hago?" - Pensaba ella mientras veía como Mikado sacaba los papeles de Némesis.

Antes de poder siquiera irse la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

\- ¡Mikado-sensei! - Gritó Némesis con alegría viendo a la doctora y a Rin. - ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- ¿Rin? - la voz de Rito fue escuchada para ver como el castaño se paraba detrás de Némesis. - Hola Rin - Saludó con alegría el castaño.

\- Hola - Respondió el gesto Rin con cierto nerviosismo.

En ese momento la morena caminó frente a su compañera quien suspiro resignada. Los ojos de Némesis inspeccionaron a la chica notando que está tenía una herida en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? - Preguntó la morena seriamente a su amiga.

\- Fue en una práctica de Kendo. - Respondió Rin para mirar a Rito unos instantes y después ver a Némesis a los ojos. - No fue en ninguna pelea, lo juro. -

Némesis optó por creerle, aunque después iría al club a preguntar si lo que Rin había dicho es verdad.

\- Por cierto - Interrumpió Mikado la conversación entre los jóvenes. - Rito, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? -

En ese momento el castaño soltó una risa nerviosa provocando que la enfermera negara con la cabeza.

\- Tendré que tomarlas en estos momentos - Respondió Rito caminando, pero por asares del destino se resbaló. - ¿Eh?

Todo fue muy rápido, pero para Némesis lo que vio la dejó helada.

\- Ahh -

Rito había caído, pero cayó directamente hacia Rin. Mikado como Némesis procesaban lo que vieron; Rito se encontraba debajo de Rin, pero este se hallaba con su boca tocando la intimidad de esta que era cubierta por la tela de unas bragas rosas. La practicante de Kendo sentía la respiración y los movimientos de la boca del castaño rosar su intimidad provocando que se exitara en esos momentos. Rito, al ver lo que sucedía, se alejó de inmediato de la entrepierna de la chica quien tenía su cara roja.

\- Yuuki Rito -

El castaño en ese momento giro su cabeza para encontrarse a con una Némesis que poseía un aura oscura junto a una sonrisa macabra.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer a tu ama? - La morena avanzó ligeramente para tomar a su novio del cuello y alzarlo hasta su rostro. - Ahora serás mi esclavo, quieras o no.-

Mikado no puedo evitar sentir miedo al ver a Némesis de esa manera. Ella jamás había sentido miedo de la naturaleza de la chica, pero sí de sus celos por Rito.

\- Muere -

\- Bien, ya tenemos todas tus muestras nuevamente. -

Una feliz Mikado se encontraba con unos frascos en la mano dónde estaba cada fluido de Némesis.

\- Fueron difíciles algunos. - Expresó la morena con ligero sonrojo.

La doctora sonrió al momento que su paciente dijo eso.

\- ¿Acaso fue porque te molestaste con tu amado Rito? - Ante ese comentario Némesis se giró para ver a otro lado provocando que Mikado riera. - Ustedes dos nunca van a dejar de ser esos dos tortolitos que conocí hace mucho. -

\- Rito es mi esclavo, ya no somos tortolitos. - Respondió Némesis con molestia. - Él ama estar con otras. -

\- ¿Tienes miedo de perderlo? - Preguntó Mikado levantándose de su asiento para ver a Némesis.

En esos momentos la morena no llevaba nada puesto, estaba desnuda para sus exámenes médicos regulares. Mikado notó lo mucho que aquella niña que conoció había crecido. Si bien, el cuerpo de Némesis no parecía ser como el de Kotegawa o Rin, era notorio que ya no era una niña. Némesis al sentir la mirada de Mikado volteó a verla con molestia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Némesis a una sonriente Mikado.

\- Ya no eres la niña a la que conocí hace tiempo. - Respondió Mikado con un tono nostálgico al recordar a la pequeña que estaba asustada la primera vez que llegó a su enfermería. - Han pasado años y aún así, sigues siendo la misma niña que amo. -

Al escuchar aquello, Némesis se sonrojo ligeramente. Era un sonrojo de vergüenza, pero además, por aquel calor que Mikado le daba.

\- Sabes, espero que un día de estos me dejes ver a mis nietos. - Bromeó Mikado sin notar que Némesis se había sonrojado aún más. - Bueno, ahora acuéstate en la cama que debo examinar ahí abajo. -

La morena asintió mientras se acostaba en una de las camas que había en la enfermería para abrir sus piernas.

Mientras eso sucedía, afuera se encontraba Rin junto a un golpeado Rito que sostenía una bolsa de hielo que presionaba en una de sus mejillas.

\- Lo lamento. - Dijo Rin mirando de reojo a su amigo.

\- No pasa nada. - Respondió Rito con una sonrisa. - Fue mi culpa, yo no quería

\- No es necesario entrar en detalles - Interrumpió Rin con un rubor en sus mejillas. - Sólo, sólo hay que disculparnos con Neme-chan -

En ese momento Rin sintió un aura depresiva en Rito quien tenía una mirada de muerto. Él conocía a la perfección a Némesis y sabía que él no viviría lo suficiente cómo para ver a sus hijas nacer.

\- Sí, sólo hay que disculparnos - Expresó Rito sintiendo que su alma se salía de su cuerpo.

\- En verdad le tienes temor a Neme-chan - Dijo Rin con una gota de sudor frío.

En ese momento la joven notó como Rito seguía con una sonrisa pese a la paliza que recibió.

\- Es gracioso, jamás en mi vida me imaginé el tener a Némesis a mi lado. - Las palabras del castaño llamaron la atención de Rin quien sonrió ante eso.

\- De niño, querrás decir - Corrigió la chica a su amigo. -Pero, aún recuerdo esa niña que se preocupó por mí ese día. -

\- El día que sus poderes se presentaron - Interrumpió Rito recordando a Némesis llorar cuando aquellas personas lastimaban a Rin.

\- Dime Rito - El castaño giro para ver a Rin quien tenía una mirada llena de nostalgia. - ¿Amarás a Némesis siempre sin importar su origen? -

La pregunta llamó la atención de Rito, pero no le sorprendió. Rin como Kotegawa amaban mucho a Némesis y la forma en que ella llegó a sus vidas. Él también amaba mucho a su novia, si bien se adelantaron en algunos aspectos, no podía negar que tenía sentimientos por ella.

\- No me importa de dónde viene, sólo me importa estar junto a ella. - Fue la respuesta sincera de Rito ante la pregunta de Rin.

\- Entonces la amas. - Aquella respuesta era la que Rin quería escuchar. - Sólo espero que ustedes dos no se olviden de mí nunca -

Rito soltó una risa ante ese comentario.

\- Dudo que Némesis te olvide, es más, es probable que te obligue a mudarte con nosotros. - Dijo Rito mientras veía a una sonriente Rin.

\- Ya veo - Para Rin esas palabras alegraban su corazón.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió revelando a una Némesis con una bolsa de chocolates y a Mikado detrás de ella.

\- Bien, los exámenes ya están hechos. - Habló la mayor llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que esperaban. - Felicidades Rito, tú novia está más que sana. -

Aquellos alegró mucho a Rito como Rin; Némesis por su lado se mostraba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Pero deberían de hacer el amor con estos. - En ese momento la doctora Mikado sacó unos preservativos de su bolsillo. - No está de más cuidarse. -

Rito al escuchar aquello se sonrojo a más no poder. Rin, al igual que Rito se sonrojo, pero también le dirigió una mirada asesina al castaño.

\- Rito siempre es cuidadoso, él dice que no hay que tener hijos antes de tiempo. - Comentaba una Némesis enamorada de sus dulces provocando un aumento en el instinto asesino de Rin hacia Rito.

El castaño en verdad sentía que su novia lo odiaba.

\- Son tan adorables. - Expresó Mikado sonriente al ver a los niños que ha criado con consentimiento de la madre de Rito.

\- Pensé que no eras un pervertido - Dijo Rin dándole un golpe crítico a Rito.

\- ¡No lo soy! -

En otro lugar, para ser exactos en la escuela donde iba Mikan, se encontraba la castaña junto a sus amigas hablando sobre ciertos temas.

\- ¿Y se los hiciste a tú hermano cómo decía en el manga? - Preguntó una de las amigas de Mikan a la castaña.

\- Sí, me sentí extraña al hacerlo. - Respondió Mikan con un rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo de la mañana.

\- Vamos, sí es para tu hermano mayor, entonces valió la pena. - Agregó otra chica provocando el aumento de coloración en la castaña. - Tú no necesitas de un novio cuando tienes a Rito para ti sola. -

Las dos amigas de Mikan se imaginaban a Rito tomando por detrás a su hermana mientras esté desabrochaba el sostén de ella y jugaba con los pezones de la chica.

\- ¡No se imaginen eso! - Cortó Mikan a sus compañeras. - Rito no haría eso. -

Las dos amigas se voltearon a ver para después empezar a reír.

\- ¿Ahora qué les sucede? - Preguntó algo irritada Mikando por la actitud de las otras chicas.

\- Mikan, tú misma has dicho que tú sueño es que Rito te dé un beso en los labios y te diga que te ama. - Respondió una.

\- Además, lo que hiciste con esos panqueques es señal de que deseas sexualmente a Rito de igual manera. - Y finalizó la otra.

En ese momento Mikan se vio atrapada por ambas.

\- ¡Tú quieres ser la mujer de Rito! - Gritaron las dos provocando que Mikan expulsará humo de sus oídos.

\- ¡No! -

El fuerte grito de negación resonó por toda la escuela e incluso llegó más allá. Rito, quien caminaba junto a Rin y Némesis sintieron como si algo los hubiera golpeado.

\- ¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de que mi vida pasará por un vórtice de dolor y agonía? - Preguntó Rito mientras veía a sus amigas.

\- Sí, también lo sentimos. - Respondieron ambas chicas mirando con pena a Rito.


	6. 6

\- ¡Regresa aquí! -

Una nueva mañana se asomaba en la vida diaria de los Yuuki. La familia disfrutaba su tranquila vida como siempre lo hacían, algunas veces diferente a lo usual; unos días Rito y Némesis amanecían abrazados y otros eran una larga lucha en contra del segundo deseo más fuerte de la morena.

\- ¡ES MI PASTEL! - Gritó Némesis retando a Rito con la mirada mientras en sus manos estaba un pastel de chocolate.

\- ¡Es muy temprano! - Exclamó Rito con intenciones de vencer.

Némesis hizo un gesto de burla y reto al sacar la lengua provocando que Rito se abalanzara sobre ella.

\- ¡Aléjate! - Gritó la morena escapando en el último instante con el delicioso bocadillo en sus manos.

\- ¡Regresa acá, Yuuki Némesis! - Rito casi nunca llamaba a su novia por su nombre salvó cuando debía hacerlo.

\- ¡No! - Y Némesis como era de esperarse corría con la intención de no ser atrapada. - ¡Los sirvientes deben respetar a sus amos! -

Rito al escuchar eso se enfureció más al grado de aumentar su velocidad con el fin de atrapar a esa felina que tenía como novia.

\- ¡No me puedes atrapar! - Gritaba ella pasando por la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Ya verás que sí! - Le respondió su amado Rito con intenciones no muy buenas.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y un vapor de agua salió cubriendo la vista del castaño por unos instantes. De repente, chocó con algo que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero ese algo era suave y ligeramente plano.

\- Ah -

Escuchó un gemido, creyendo que era Némesis comenzó a acariciar una zona que se levantaba ligeramente de otra. Rito sabía que en sus manos estaban los pezones de su amada novia y comenzó a frotarlos más y más escuchando gemidos de placer.

\- ¡Ja! - Exclamó el chico creyendo que era Némesis a la que estaba torturando. - Yo te gané -

En su mente, ya estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor con su amada novia, pero lamentablemente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- H-Hermano -

Aquella voz, seguida de muchos gemidos, hizo palidecer al joven Yuuki.

\- ¿Mikan? - Con temor el chico pronunció el nombre de su hermana menor.

En ese momento, el vapor se esclareció dejando ver el cuerpo de una castaña de pezones rosados que estaba debajo del chico.

\- M-Mis... P-Pezones - Dijo Mikan en medio de jadeos al sentir como Rito los apretaba fuertemente. - ¡Kyaaa! -

Némesis que presenció todo no miraba de forma hermosa a su novio. Era tanta su ira de ver esa escena que el pastel cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces con nuestra hermana? - Preguntó de manera fría Némesis quien camino hacia ambos Yuuki.

\- ¡Espera! - Gritaba Rito con temor soltando el pecho de la castaña quien miraba con ojos llorosas al castaño. - ¡F-Fue un accidente! -

Rito pudo ver una sonrisa macabra adornando el rostro de su novia.

\- Ya estás muerto. - Dijo ella mientras soltaba una risa que hizo temblar a Rito.

Un fuerte gritó fue escuchado en el vecindario. Los vecinos, quienes ya conocían ese grito, sentían pena por el primogénito de los Yuuki que una vez más era castigado por la futura matriarca de la familia. Sin más que hacer, todos los vecinos regresaron a sus actividades.

De regreso en la casa, Némesis se encontraba sobre un Rito que fue dejado fuera de combate. La morena, con su pie, presionaba la cabeza se su novio. A su lado, estaba Mikan quien veía la tortura de Rito con cierta gracia.

\- Neme-chan, creo que fue suficiente castigo. - Dijo Mikan quien examinaba la vida de su castigado hermano.

\- Es un pervertido - Murmuró la joven retirando su pie de la cabeza de Rito. - Se supone que soy yo a quien debe de tocar así. -

La protesta de Némesis causó risa en Mikan quien se frotó su intimidad sin que su hermana lo notase.

\- Sí, sólo tú. - Dijo en voz apenas audible Mikan quien sintió en su mano algunas gotas caer.

Némesis se levantó de Rito quien estaba recuperando las conciencia después de haber sido noqueado por su novia.

\- Vaya, hasta que despiertas. - Dijo Némesis con cierta molestia en su voz.

\- ¡Tú me noqueaste! - Protestó el castaño en defensa ante las palabras de su novia.

\- Nadie te manda a andar de calenturiento con Mikan. - Dijo ella mientras se quitaba sus bragas dejando ver su vagina. - Sólo eres mío. -

Rito como Mikan se sonrojaron al ver la intimidad de Némesis al descubierto.

\- Yo, bueno, es linda. - Y una vez más la sinceridad de Rito salió a flote actuando como su escudo.

\- ¿Ah? - Némesis se había ruborizado por el comentario y de inmediato se cubrió su vagina. - Gracias -

La morena se sintió apenada por alguna razón y esto no era nada del otro mundo. Mikan desde niña sabía que algunas cosas que Rito le decía a Neme-oneechan eran capaces de apaciguar su ira como eran los inconscientes elogios que su hermano le daba a la morena.

\- Lo lamento - Dijo Némesis con voz baja.

Y ahí venía el resto; siempre que Némesis hacía algo que desatará sus celos podía llegar a ser un demonio, pero cuando se calmaba era como ver a una dulce niña.

Rito al ver a Némesis así, se levantó y fue directo a darle un cálido abrazo.

\- Yo lo lamento, no debí haberte perseguido en primer lugar. - Dijo Rito mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de su amada sintiendo el sedoso cabello de ella. - Además, siempre me divierto junto a ti. -

Némesis al oír eso se sintió feliz. Ella miró con unos ojos brillosos a su amado novio.

\- Rito. - Dijo ella con una voz llena de ternura.

\- Némesis. - Respondió él con un tono semejante.

En una magia sin precedentes, ambos jóvenes iban acercando sus labios más cerca hasta que de pronto un sonido los devolvió a la realidad.

Mikan, quien presenció todo se sentía fuera de lugar ante la melosidad de Rito y Némesis. Ella se aclaró la garganta para poder devolverlos a la realidad notando lo apenados que estaban.

\- Debería de darse vergüenza andar mostrando su amor así. - Regañó Mikan a su hermano como a su hermana.

\- Lo sentimos. - Se disculparon ambos con Mikan sintiéndose extraños por eso.

Mikan al ver que se disculparon se cruzó de brazos de manera triunfante.

\- Por cierto Mikan. - La voz de Rito llamó la atención de la menor. - ¿Por qué no usas una toalla? -

La castaña notó el ligero rubor en Rito, entendiendo que estaba apenada por verla desnuda.

\- Me siento cómoda así - Contestó ella.

En verdad, el estar desnuda frente a Rito y Némesis no era problema alguno para Mikan. Ella podía estar desnuda en toda la casa y sería normal para ella, pero era incapaz de estar vestida y no llevar su ropa interior.

\- ¿No ibas a salir con tus amigas hoy? - Preguntó Némesis mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

\- No podré porque mi ropa interior se arruinó. - Contestó Mikan dando un fuerte suspiro llamando la atención de la pareja.

\- ¿Se arruinó? - Preguntó Némesis con evidente confusión como preocupación.

\- Sí, con la lluvia de antier, mi ropa interior como algunas playeras quedaron inservibles. - Explicó ella su situación.

\- ¿Por qué no te presta Némesis algunas? - Dijo el castaño confundido ya que el recordaba que Némesis como Mikan tenían casi las mismas medidas.

\- Es imposible. - Respondió Némesis mientras veía a su novio con una mirada seria. - Anteriormente a Mikan mi ropa interior le daba una reacción alérgica y Mikado le recomendó no usar nada que no sea de algodón. -

Rito era incapaz de creer hasta que vio que Mikan asentía en señal de que era verdad.

\- Entonces, ¿Sólo algodón? - Preguntó el castaño con el fin de salir de dudas.

\- Sólo algodón y nada más. - Mikan en ese momento se frotó la sien. - ¿No tienes algunas bragas que no sean de otra tela? - Preguntó la castaña a su Neme-oneechan quien negó.

\- Debo de estar lista en cinco minutos para ir a ver a las chicas. - Mikan en ese momento odiaba ser ella.

Némesis odiaba ver así a su hermana. Su mente trabajaba para buscar un solución a su problema y así poder terminar. Recordando a su novio y el hecho que dormían juntos desde niños, le trajo a su mente el dato que le había dado su madre desde niña.

\- Rito sólo debe usar algodón. - Dijo toda feliz la morena mientras le daba un abrazo a su novio quien miraba todo confundido. - ¡Ahí está la respuesta! -

Tanto Mikan como Rito miraban confundidos a la morena quien sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¿A esto te referías, Némesis? -

Los tres se encontraban en la habitación de Rito mirando como Mikan portaba un bóxer de Rito como sustituto de su ropa interior.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Némesis quien estaba a un lado de su hermana para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

\- Bueno, yo... - Mikan no sabía que decir al respecto, pero sabía perfectamente que su hermana buscaba siempre lo mejor para ella. - Me gustó la idea de usar por mientras la ropa de Rito, pero me siento algo incómoda con esto. - Dijo ella señalando la abertura de la prenda.

Rito al escuchar aquello se sonrojo fuertemente ya que esto no era algo que se hiciera todos los días.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? - Preguntó Mikan quien se giró frente a Rito.

\- No sé ni que responder en esta situación, pero sí sé te ve bien, creo. - Fue la respuesta del castaño quien notó como Mikan daba un suspiro. - ¿A qué hora te irás? - Preguntó el castaño intentando cambiar de tema.

\- En 15 minutos, pero no sé si será correcto ir con tú ropa. - Respondió Mikan mientras pasaba sus dedos por la prenda sintiendo lo suave que era.

\- No pasa nada, Némesis y yo iremos a comprarte ropa en lo que sales con tus amigas. - Dijo el castaño notando el rostro confundido de Némesis. - Lo acabo de decidir, será como una cita entre tú y yo, Neme-chan. -

La morena al escuchar eso se alegró por tener una cita con Rito después de tanto tiempo. Rito, al verla, se sintió feliz ya que era su deber hacer feliz a Némesis siempre.

\- Bueno, ya me iré a mi habitación a ponerme la ropa. - Interrumpió Mikan, mientras se retiraba de ahí a su habitación. - Nos vemos, tortolitos. -

Y con eso ella salió. Al estar fuera de la habitación, en la puerta, Mikan no dudo en llevar sus dedos a su vagina e ingresarlos en ella con suma rapidez.

\- "La ropa de Onii-chan es tan suave que me hace sentir feliz. " - Con ayuda de su otra mano, Mikan comenzó a pellizcar su pezón derecho para hacer su camino a la habitación y masturbarse a como dé lugar. - "Ah... Te amo. " -

\- Bueno será mejor que vaya a la cocina, tengo sed - Rito estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación pero los cabellos largos de su novia se enredaron en su brazo - ¿Némesis?

El castaño volteó para ver a su novia, para encontrarse una imagen que hizo quedar sus pantalones cortos.

Frente a sus ojos, se encontraba su novia, con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama, su chorreante vagina abierta con sus dedos dejando ver su interior deseoso de él. Rito estaba embobado, cerró la puerta lentamente y colocó el cerrojo para que nadie los molestará.

\- Quiero un rapidito~~~ - la seductora voz de su novia lo volvía loco.

\- Y lo tendrás - dijo el castaño listo para demostrar todo el amor que le tenía a la morena.

Sin darse cuenta que tenían una espectadora en la puerta con ma piernas abiertas jugando con ella misma


	7. 7

Rito y Némesis se encontraban caminando por el centro comercial en busca de una tienda de ropa donde vendiera ropa interior de algodón para Mikan. El castaño había visitado unas tiendas, pero lamentablemente no había de algodón y eso lo frustraba.

— ¿Cómo no puede haber ropa interior de chica que esté hecha de algodón? — Exclamó Rito mientras caminaba junto a Némesis por uno de los corredores del lugar.

— Puede que se hayan terminado, pero no tienes porque estresarte. — Le respondió Némesis dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio. — Yo sé perfectamente que vamos a encontrar la ropa de Mikan en alguna de estas tiendas.—

El castaño tenía que darle un punto a favor a Némesis; el centro comercial contenía alrededor de 10 tiendas donde la ropa de chica era abundante.

— Lo bueno es que no te gusta ir a las tiendas. — Comentó Rito notando la sonrisa traviesa en Némesis.

— Usualmente comrpo todo cuando papá nos envía dinero, ¿por qué crees que nunca estoy? — Dijo ella viendo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero.

— ¿Vienes sola? — Se limitó a preguntar el castaño ya que hasta ese momento desconocía lo que le dijo Némesis.

La morena negó con la cabeza logrando calmar a Rito.

— Vengo con Rin y Kotegawa — Informó ella mientras veía todos los puestos que hay de comida. — A veces ellas me traen aquí para poder alejarnos de los deberes por un momento. —

Némesis en ese momento vio otra tienda que era de lencería y pensó que tal vez ahí encontrarían lo que buscaban.

— Entremos ahí, puede que vendan de algodón. — Informó Némesis quien llevó a un Rito que apenas y logró ver la fachada del local.

Una vez adentro, Rito fue bombardeado con imágenes eróticas del lugar provocando un fuerte sonrojo en él. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Némesis quien aprovecharía esta salida para molestar a su novio un poco.

— Veamos si hay alguien aquí. — Dijo la morena quien soltó su agarre para ir en busca de algún empleado para preguntar por la ropa especial.

— ¡No hagas travesuras! — Gritó Rito mientras veía como su pequeña novia se perdía en medio de tanta lencería. — Bueno, creo que buscaré por mi cuentas. —

Sin perder tiempo, Rito caminó por el lugar inspeccionado las etiquetas de cada prenda con el fin de hallar una adecuada para su hermana.

— «¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto en primer lugar?» — Se preguntó Rito hasta que la imagen de su hermanita llorando le recordó su deber como hermano mayor y el hombre de la casa. — Lo mejor será comprar la necesaria para ella y Némesis. — Murmuró él mientras llegaba a un lugar donde se encontraban diversas prendas.

Rito con cuidado tomó cada una, leyendo que dijeran algodón y buscando un diseño no tan erótico. Tomando una y otra prenda, el chico vio un conjunto blanco que era, ante sus ojos, hermoso y perfecto para Mikan y Némesis.

— «Te tengo» — Y llevando su mano a la prenda, otra mano también se cruzó con la de él. — ¿Eh? —

El joven alzó su mirada, decidiendo ver quién tomaba aquella prenda. En ese instante, una hermosa chica de cabello verde agua y de ojos carmesí le observaba con unas mejillas sonrojadas. Rito notó lo linda que era, pero incapaz de vencer a su amada Némesis. El silencio reinó unos segundos, pero parecía más tiempo hasta que el joven Yuuki decidió tomar la palabra de una buena vez.

— Hola, lamento esto.— Comenzó él, disculpándose obviamente. — Esa prenda, bueno, yo... — Y ahora el pobre caía ante la vergüenza de decir para quien era esa ropa.

La joven miró hacia abajo con mucha timidez.

— Lo lamento. — Habló ella llamando la atención de Rito con aquella dulce voz. — Ten —.

La chica extendió la prenda hacia Rito quien veía este gesto con sentimientos encontrados por estar en un lugar como ese.

— B-Bueno, ¿no la quieres? — Preguntó Rito sintiéndose algo mal por ver como una chica le ofrecía lencería así nada más.

— No, sólo la iba a ver, pero me doy cuenta que no es de mi estilo. — Dijo ella quien seguía con la ropa en mano esperando que el joven la tomase.

Rito accedió a tomar la prenda notando también la ropa que la joven llevaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó él ya que la joven llevaba ropa como de chico.

— Oh sí, sólo pasaba a comprar un poco de ropa. — Contestó ella para girarse y despedirse. — Nos vemos. —

Así la joven se fue sin más dejando a Rito ahí sosteniendo el juego de lencería.

— Fue algo... ¿extraño? —

Después de aquel extraño encuentro, Rito tomó todos los juegos de ropa que encontró y decidió buscar la caja para ya irse. En sus manos llevaba ropa poco erótica para Mikan, pero también llevaba unas subidas de tono para Némesis.

— ¿Él está aquí? —

Cuando llegó a una sección de baby dolls, una voz se escuchó siendo familiar para él.

— Si, Rito me acompañó a comprar ropa para Mikan —

La segunda voz, la que nombró a Mikan, reconoció que era la de Némesis además del contexto.

— Me parece bien que le compren ropa a su hermana con el fin de que sienta que la apoyan en su crecimiento. —

Rito en ese momento vio a alguien de espalda hablando con su novia. Gracias a su buena vista inmediatamente la reconoció.

— ¿Mikado-sensei? — Preguntó él ya que veía a su amiga y maestra ahí, de pie junto a Némesis.

La mujer efectivamente era Mikado, quien se giró y vio al chico sosteniendo las cosas que vino a buscar junto a Némesis.

— Vaya Yuuki, tienes un buen gusto para esto. — Dijo la mujer al ver el tipo de prendas que el chico escogió.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del castaño por las palabras de su sensei.

— Muchas gracias — Respondió avergonzado el chico para después darse cuenta que su profesora también llevaba ropa. — ¿También vino a comprar? — Preguntó Rito siendo poco discreto.

— Rito, se más discreto. — Dijo su novia, regalandole. — Eso no se dice. —

El castaño sólo se limitó a reír y pedir disculpas por tal imprudencia.

— Lo lamento

— No te preocupes.

Mikado en ese momento dejó lo que llevaba a un lado para ponerse detrás de Némesis y abrazarla de forma fraternal.

— De todos modos, ¿cómo están mis pequeñines? — Preguntó ella mientras le daba besos a Némesis.

— Me haces cosquillas. — Contestó ente risas la morena.

— Amas que lo haga — Dijo Mikado mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas a la joven.

— Que no

— Que sí

— No

— Sí

Rito no podía estar más agradecido al ver como aquellas dos se llevaban.

— Bueno, ya te dejo. — Dijo Mikado en medio de un puchero para así soltar a su pequeña Némesis. — Pedo me debes una comida junto a Rito cuando tengan tiempo. —

— Siempre — Contestó entre jadeos la morena.

La profesora sonrió para ambos ya que amaba verlos juntos y felices.

— Por cierto, Mikado-sensei. — En ese momento Rito decidió hablar con la profesora.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rito? —

— ¿Vio a una chica de cabello verde turquesa?

— ¿Turquesa?

— Sí

Mikado comenzó a hacer memoria ya que estaba un buen tiempo en la tienda buscando ropa para ella. La imagen de una chica con tal descripción no venía a ella, salvó una, pero esa opción era demasiado baja para un lugar como ese.

— No, no recuerdo ver a alguien así. — Respondió Mikado viendo el rostro serio de su alumno. — ¿Por qué preguntas? —

— Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? — Repitió una celosa Némesis ante lo dicho por su novio.

— Lo que sucede es que hace un momento me topé con una chica de cabello turquesa y ojos rojos, pero llevaba ropa de chico. — Respondió el castaño notando el rostro confundido de Némesis y uno pensativo de Mikado.

— ¿Era natural? — Fue lo único que se preguntó Némesis en esos momentos.

— Creo que sí. — Para Rito era muy complicado eso con el hecho de que en Japón hay variedad de colores en el cabello.

— ¿Dónde la viste? — Preguntó Mikado un tanto seria.

Rito le explicó donde la encontró notando la manera en que pensaba Mikado que igualmente llamó la atención de Némesis.

— Hay una posibilidad, pero no creo que sea. — Murmuró la mujer para observar a la dirección que le dijo Rito.

— ¿Qué sucede con esa chica? — Preguntó Némesis un tanto curiosa como molesta.

— Puede que esa chica no sea humana. — Dijo la doctora notándo los rostros de la pareja. — Necesito hablar con ustedes en otro lugar sobre ésto. —

Una vez pagaron todo lo que fueron a comprar, Mikado llevó a los chicos al ala de comida que había en el centro comercial para poder hablar con ellos sobre aquella misteriosa joven.

— Neme-chan, ¿puedes ir a comprar una pizza grande? — Preguntó Mikado quien extendió un billete de alta denominación.

— Bueno — Respondió ella mientras tomó aquel billete. — Pero no vaya a hablar sin mí sobre esa mujer. — Advirtió ella para ir a comprar la comida.

— Sigue siento muy celosa de ti. — Comentó Mikado con una sonrisa al ver reír a su discípulo.

— Así es ella, siempre. — Respondió Rito sin apartar la mirada de su novia quien se encontraba haciendo fila para comprar la pizza. — Ahora que está allá, sabes quién es la joven con la que me topé, ¿verdad? —

Mikado en esos momentos dejó salir un suspiro que inmediatamente le dió la respuesta que Yuuki buscaba.

— Ella al igual que Neme-chan no son provenientes de este planeta. — Comenzó a hablar Mikado mientras Rito ponía atención a sus palabras. — Ellas, como yo, venimos de una parte de la galaxia donde la guerra era algo tan común para nosotras. —

Los recuerdos que Mikado tenía sobre su pasado eran dolorosos.

— Némesis fue creada por una organización que buscaba tomar control de la galaxia.— Dijo Mikado, volviendo a contar algo que ya sabían ambos desde el inicio. — Pero también, aquella organización había declarado la guerra a cada reino y dando paso a una guerra civil. —

Rito se impresionó por eso ya que desconocía ese último dato.

— Yo era una esclava, pero logré ser testigo del poder de un arma trans como lo es Neme-chan. — Una mirada llena de tristeza apareció en rostro de Mikado quien se sentía mal al recordar todo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rito tomó las manos de Mikado para calmarla cosa que logró e impresionó a la mujer.

— Tranquila, eso quedó en el pasado.— Dijo el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa a la doctora.

— Yuuki-kun — Mikado miró en esos ojos una pasión inquebrantable en Rito, una que era muy difícil de ver en alguien. — Gracias, tú y Némesis son mi única familia. — Confesó la castaña sonriendo.

— Eres de nuestra familia, y la familia nunca se abandona. — Dijo Rito, recordándole que eran una familia.

Una ves que la doctora se calmó, continuó con la historia.

— Desde el incidente de hace unos años, recibí información de que la organización fue aniquilada por alguien llamado "Kuro" y que al menos dos armas fueron creadas.— Dijo Mikado-sensei para cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Dos armas trans? — Preguntó el castaño recibiendo un sí como respuesta de parte de su mentora. — Eso quiere decir que Némesis tiene dos hermanas como ella. —

— Efectivamente Rito-kun, pero aquellas dos armas son mucho más poderosas que Némesis al no depender mucho de la energía oscura con la que Neme-chan nació. — Las palabras de Mikado le recordaron a Rito lo frágil que podía llegar a ser su novia cuando usaba su poder y el recuerdo de aquella vez que Némesis se salió de control volvía a mostrar la escena que jamás querría volver a vivir. — Ninguno de los dos queremos perderla, pero si aquella chica pertenece a uno de esos reinos a la misma organización, hay que tener cuidado. —

La imagen de la joven regresó a la mente y ante lo último dicho por Mikado, y todo lo dicho, le llegó una idea.

— Mikado-sensei, ¿cree que esa chica pertenezca a algún reino? — Preguntó el castaño viendo cómo su maestra pestañaba.

— La verdad, no se me ocurre alguien así salvó a la reina del planeta Memorze, pero dudo que sea ella. — Contestó Mikado mientras sacaba su teléfono y mostraba una foto de la reina notando el rostro impresionado de Rito. — Rito, no me digas qué viste a esa mujer. —

Viéndose incapaz de responder, el chico se limitó a asentir.

— Es imposible a menos que... — Para Mikado la última posibilidad que se le vino a la mente fue el hijo de la familia real. — Rito, esa chica es el hijo de la familia real. —

El rostro de Rito cambio a uno lleno de shock al oír tales palabras.

— ¿Es un chico? — Fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar al castaño ya que vio hermosa a la joven y el saber que era un chico le dió un golpe certero.

— Tranquilo Yuuki-kun — Mikado sólo reía por la reacción del joven. — Es una chica, bueno, era ambos sexos anteriormente. —

— Explícate antes de que me quiera morir. — Exigió el castaño quien seguía traumado.

— Bueno, tú conociste a la princesa del planeta, pero algo curioso de sus habitantes es que son hombres y mujeres desde que nacen hasta que alcanzan su edad sexual. — Explicó la sensei a su querido Rito que seguía sin entender todo en su mayoría. — Esa chica, cuando estornuda es un chico, el primogénito de la casa real. —

Una explicación como esa más o menos era entendible para Rito quien sólo sabía que ese tipo de personas eran extraños en la Tierra.

— Ren, es la contraparte masculina de esa chica y por lo que se sabe, la princesa Run se debe parecer a su madre que es la mujer de la foto. — Terminó de explicar la mujer.

— Déjame ver si entendí — Rito, con lo poco que entendió, buscaría que Mikado resolviera sus dudas. — La chica que vi al estornudar se transforma en chico, su contraparte, pero al alcanzar la madurez sexual estos dos se separan y es esa misma chica, la hija de ese reino, ¿verdad? — Terminó Rito viendo cómo Mikado le sonreía.

— Vaya, sí entendiste. — Se burló ligeramente la profesora molestando a Rito un poco.

— Si sigues así no te cocinare postres — Dijo el castaño viendo cómo su sensei le regalaba una mirada de cachorro regalado. — Bueno, ya, continuemos — Él no podía decir "no" a esa mirada.

La felicidad de Mikado regreso al escuchar esas palabras del castaño.

— Bueno, eso es todo, pero ahora lo mejor será ir a buscarla. — Rito al escuchar eso asintió y en ese momento llegó Némesis con las pizzas. — ¿Cómo te fue? —

Tanto Rito como Mikado notaron lo desarreglada que estaba Némesis. Ambos veían como la joven respiraba agitada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sólo les diré, que he ganado por un año pizzas al 21 — Dijo Némesis para mostrar una promoción dejando impresionados a los dos castaños.

En otro lado, en una zona poco concurrida del centro comercial se encontraba la chica que Rito conoció.

— No tengo ropa y ese señor no me ha traído la comida. — Comentó la chica mientras se quitaba las ropas e ingresa a una puerta que daba a una zona de mantenimiento que aparentemente estaba abandonada. — Lo mejor será no hacerlo enojar o si no me golpeará más. — Se dijo a si misma para ir un lugar donde había una cadena y un collar.

La joven tomó aquel collar y se lo puso para dejarse caer al suelo.

— Después de todo, soy una perra. —


	8. 8

— ¿Una princesa?

Mikado había informado a Némesis de lo que harían y está última estaba impresionada ante la existencia de una princesa en su ciudad.

— Run es la heredera del reino de Memorze, pero algo no cuadra en todo esto. — Decía un tanto extrañada Mikado por unos datos que investigó.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Preguntó Rito con cierta preocupación.

— Según ésto, Ren se encuentra en el planeta junto a la familia, pero sí la chica que viste es Run... —

La cabeza de Mikado daba vueltas ante la idea de que dos individuos de esa especie se hubieran separado antes de tiempo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Némesis quien se encontraba comiendo la pizza.

— Lo mejor será buscarla. — Dijo Mikado a Rito quien asintió.

Némesis apenas y entendía lo que estaba sucediendo notando que no la habían esperado para hablar del tema.

— Ustedes de verdad son malos. — Comentó Némesis con una expresión estoica.

— Lo lamentamos Neme-chan. — Decía Mikado quien se levantó de la silla. — Rito, Némesis, necesito que busquen a la princesa. — Dijo seriamente Mikado.

— Descuida, la encontraremos. — Contestó Némesis mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza.

Mientras eso sucedía, en otro lugar se encontraba una joven encadenada.

— ¿Cuándo llegará? — Se preguntaba la joven de mirada carmesí que hace tiempo estaba libre. — El amo Lacospo prometió traerme comida y agua, pero no me ha dado nada. —

Run Elsa Jewelria había estado en esas condiciones desde hace un par de días desde que fue adquirida por un hombre llamado Lacospo. Ella no quería pasar tiempo con aquel ser, pero no tenía lugar a dónde ir o alguien que le pudiera ayudar. Run estaba sola en ese mundo a merced de un ser que sólo la veía como objeto sexual.

— Ya llegué. — Una voz conocida captó la atención de la joven.

— Amo Lacospo. — Dijo Run esperanzada de que su amor le trajera algo de comer.

Frente a ella se encontraba un ser verde pequeño de trajes morados. Lacospo, un ser de la nobleza tenía como esclava a una princesa.

— ¿Te has divertido? — Preguntó el ser mientras se acercaba a una esperanzada Run.

— ¿Trajo comida? — Preguntó Run.

Lacospo al recibir tal respuesta le propició una cachetada a la joven quien cayó al suelo.

— Ingrata, sólo piensas en comida. — Lacospo miró lascivamente a Run quien al caer dejo ver su vagina. — Pero eres lo más cercano que tendré a la princesa de Deviluke. —

Al escuchar tales palabras de Lacospo, Run sintió rabia y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡No me compares con ella! — Gritó la chica de mirada carmesí sólo para recibir un golpe.

— Estúpida, ¿crees que dejaré que me pongas una mano encima? — El ser verde golpeó la entrepierna de Run quien soltó un fuerte grito de dolor. — Tú sólo eres mi esclava, no eres ni la sombra de la princesa Lala como para decir tales palabras. — Declaró el ser mientras veía como la joven caía de rodillas. — Sólo eres una perra. —

Después de decir eso, el pequeño ser se fue de ahí dejando atrás a la joven quien lloraba por tal maltrato.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaron? — Decía Run entre llantos.

En otro lado del centro comercia, se encontraban Rito y Némesis buscando a la chica mientras Mikado buscaba por otro lado.

— ¿Tenías que traer la pizza? — Preguntó Rito a su novia.

— Puede que ella tenga hambre. — Respondió la morena quien seguía a su novio. — ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

— No lo sé, pero creo que podremos encontrarla. — Dijo Rito confundiendo a su novia.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Némesis sin entender nada.

— Según un videojuego, los centros comerciales tienen corredores pequeños que dan a zonas de mantenimiento donde se encuentran centros de vigilancia. — Explicó el castaño notando como su novia le regalaba una mirada seria. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada. — Respondió ella pasando frente a él.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No

— ¿No te gustó la idea?

— No

Rito suspiró ante eso. Puede que llamar inmadura a Némesis un par de veces en el pasado fuera algo que no debió hacer con lo que había mencionado momentos atrás.

— Te compraré helado como disculpa. — Dijo Rito mientras se acercaba a su novia para plantarle un rápido beso disfrutando del momento. — ¿Mejor?

— Sólo si llegando haremos el amor. — Dijo ella de manera alegre.

Rito se sonrojo pero aceptó la idea ya que también quería pasar un tiempo junto a Némesis.

— Está bien, pero nada de comer mientras lo hacemos. — Dijo Rito notando como su amada lanzaba insultos. — Lenguaje. —

Rito sólo rodó los ojos al ver así a su novia. Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta toparse con una puerta de mantenimiento que tanto buscaban.

— No sé si sea legal. — Dijo Rito quien ahora se sentía inseguro de hacerlo.

— Vamos, sé que puedes. — Habló Némesis para empujar a Rito y que cruzará la puerta.

— ¡Hey! — Grito el castaño ya que cayó al suelo del otro lado. — No debiste empujarme. — Se quejaba él mientras Némesis reía.

— Sólo te di mi apoyo incondicional como novia. — Se excusó ella mientras pasaba a lado del chico. — Caminemos, no perdamos el tiempo. —

Rito al ver a Némesis un tanto seria le hizo pensar que algo andaba mal. Ambos caminaron cautelosamente por el lugar evitando todo contacto con alguna cámara o personal del lugar el cual se encontraba ausente.

— ¿No es extraño? — Habló Némesis llamando la atención de su pareja quien pensaba lo mismo.

— No hay nadie. — Dijo Rito quien caminaba silenciosamente. — Puede que por aquí se encuentre la princesa, ¿no lo cree? —

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Némesis.

— ¿Ahora que planeas? — Preguntó él a su novia.

— Sólo te diré que podremos cobrar una recompensa por una princesa desapercida. — Contestó ella ganándose una mirada seria de Rito. — ¡Vamos! Es una buena oferta. —

Rito en verdad debía reprender esos malos hábitos de Némesis.

— Espera ¿Escuchas eso? — Dijo Rito quien escuchó algo.

— Parece que alguien llora. — Comentó Némesis quien se dio una idea de lo que podría suceder. — ¡Vamos! — Gritó ella para salir corriendo en dirección a dónde provenían tales sollozos.

— ¡Espera! — Rito salió corriendo tras su novia todo preocupado, pero manteniendo la calma.

Una vez los llegaron a una puerta, Némesis como Rito empujaron para abrirla presenciando como la princesa de Memorze sangraba de sus muñecas alarmando a la pareja. Sin vacilar, Rito corrió al rescate de la joven quien lloraba y se veía cada vez más pálida.

— ¡Hey! — Gritaba Rito quien se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la chica. — Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. —

Quitándose su camisa, Rito rasgó su prenda para realizar un improvisado torniquete para detener la hemorragia.

— Todo va a estar bien. — Decía Rito tratando de consolar a la joven.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — En ese momento Rito notó el cambio en la voz de Némesis. — ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? —

Antes de poder decir algo, Rito y Némesis escucharon unos pasos como quejas. La morena inmediatamente se giró para encarar al intruso que resultó ser un pequeño ser verde.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? — Mascullo el ser al ver la presencia de dos intrusos con su "princesa". — ¿Qué le hicieron a Run? — Exigía él.

— ¿Tú le has hecho esto a ella? — Preguntó Némesis sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Por qué me miras así, engendro? — Insultó Lacospo escupiendole a Némesis en su rostro.

Rito sintió el cambio en el ambiente.

— «No puedes ser» — Su mirada se posó en su novia quien cambió sus atuendos a un Kimono que ella usaba cuando entraba en su modo de combate. — ¡No lo hagas! —

Némesis sonrió, ya no quedaba rastro de Yuuki Némesis, ahora sólo quedaba en ella una sed de sangre.

— Al fin, un poco de acción después de mucho tiempo. — Comentó ella mientras su cabello comenzó a moverse formando múltiples navajas en las puntas. — ¿Por qué una basura como tú sigue ante mi presencia? —

Lacospo en ese momento sudaba de miedo ante la presencia de un ser que era igual a una vieja asesina que había contratado en el pasado que tenía la calidad de vector hiperletal. Ante sus ojos estaba otra arma comparable con Oscuridad Dorada.

— Dime, ¿por qué has lastimado a alguien como ella?


End file.
